Problem: If $x \diamondsuit y = 3x + 5y$ for all $x$ and $y$, then what is the value of $2 \diamondsuit 7$?
Answer: We have $2 \diamondsuit 7 = 3(2)+5(7) = 6+35 = \boxed{41}$.